Goyavari Chronology
='Goyavarian Verisimilitudisch Timeline'= Goyavari has chronicled 13 chiliads (13, 000 Goyavarian Years or GV) 10,000 years on Goyavari itself and 3,000 in Goyavarian Space aka Goyafinity or Vaḍakhali (From Punjabi “Vaḍā khālī” which roughly translates to “''Great Blank''”, although the phrase sounds odd in Punjabi) 'Goyavarian Calendar' The Goyavarian calendar has 13 days per week, 4 weeks per month and 7 months per year. Days: 52 days a month seemed like a lot to most Neophytes (Newcomers to Goyavari), and so most humans relate each day to a playing card (As there are 52 cards per deck, 4 weeks=4 suits) Diamonds ♦️- A,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,J,Q,K Clubs ♣️- A,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,J,Q,K Hearts ♥️- A,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,J,Q,K Spades ♠️- A,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,J,Q,K * Jayk ' * 'Brolapin '(Tilc-Tojok the Day after K♥️) * 'Siresaci * Panustik * Reynzomo * Isnana ' * 'Tseht Goyavari circles around its sun at the same rate earth does ours, creating the same amount of days per year (365) However, Goyavarians developed a separate new calendar that was agreed upon by the majority of its inhabitants, due to the differences between dimensions. Every 4 years on the 92nd day of a Goyavarian year is a global holiday known as “Tilc-Tojok” (Or Jest Day as it’s commonly referred), that celebrates the day the heroes Ezekiel Hartwin, Marx Stück, and Sekani saved the planet, through great sacrifice. It is a day of fun and excitement with many food festivals, games, and pranks! It is an extra day added into the year. (Replaces Leap Year) Gyears ='Pasticheon Eon | 10,000 GV'= 'Anfanglosic Era | 1-147 GV (147 Gyears)' 'Epiphanic Period | 1-100 GV (100 Gyears)' A barren world, minimal flora/fauna 'Incipientian Period | 101-147 GV (47 Gyears)' New colonies develop and grow 'Paroxysmic Era | 148-481 GV (281 Gyears)' 'Petrichoric Period | 148-180 GV (32 Gyears)' New life springs forth 'Amarantinial Period | 181-277 GV (46 Gyears)' Explorers first attempt to map the planet - ' 'Period | 278-481 GV (203 Gyears) 'Puissance Era | 482-1783 GV (1,300 Gyears)' 'Clinquantic Period | 482-1134 GV (652 Gyears)' Pirate Power * 1104 GV - Theodore Skyson is born * Qual Tagg Academy reaches an average of 10,000 students 1130 GV 'Knaverence Period | 1135-1783 GV (648 Gyears)' Power is king, but humor will rule * 1135 GV - Riddle Skyson is born 'Orphiac Era | 1784-2099 GV (314 Gyears)' 'Surreptitian Period | 1784-1943 GV (160 Gyears) ' Mystical and Odd 'Susurrousic Period | 1944-2057 GV (113 Gyears)' Whispers of strange 'Nostalgianic Era | 2100-4467 GV (2,365 Gyears)' 'Adagian Period | 2100-2850 GV (750 Gyears)' Old timey (1930s/40s/50s/60s/70s/80s) *NOTE: ironically the movie “Future World” may take place in 2111 GV 'Period | 2851-3986 GV (1,135 Gyears)' 90’s, equality, & knowledge 'Period | 3987-4467 GV (480 Gyears)' 'Querencian Era | 4468-8366 (3,895 Gyears)' 'Ensconic Period | 4468-5536 GV (1,068 Gyears)' Home, close to modern age 'Hodiernalian Period | 5537-8008 GV (2,471 Gyears)' Modern light futuristic qualities 'Period | 8009-8077 GV (68 Gyears)' 'Period | 8078-8366 GV (288 Gyears)' 'Yugenic Era | 8367-8801 GV (432 Gyears)' 'Sondric Period | 8367-8502 GV (135 Gyears)' Deep awareness of the universe 'Gussetic Period | 8503-8700 GV (197 Gyears)' Strengthening the fabric of time 'Pyrrhician Period | 8701-8801 GV (100 Gyears)' Success at great loss 'Hoaryalic Era | 8802-8998 GV (195 Gyears)' 'Kalopsian Period | 8802-8962 GV (160 Gyears)' Calm before the storm 'Period | 8963-8998 GV (35 Gyears)' 'Eigengraulic Era | 8,999-9,502 GV (404 Gyears)' 'Halcyonic Period | 8,999-9,301 GV (302 Gyears)' Age of Gray 'Pnumbraic Period | 9,302-9,502 GV (202 Gyears)' Age of Darkness 'Gehennialic Era | 9,503-10,000 GV (495 Gyears)' 'Efflorescensic Period | 9,503-9,666 GV (163 Gyears)' Age of Red Fire - Water forms into a large boiling superocean the inverted shape (and Upside down) of Pangea in the permian period 'Period | 9,667-9,797 GV (130 Gyears)' Age of Orange Fire - Superocean forms into the inverted shape (and Upside down) of Pangea in the Triassic period 'Period | 9,798-9,847 GV (49 Gyears)' Age of Yellow Fire - Superocean forms into the inverted shape (and Upside down) of Pangea in the Jurassic period 'Elisionic Period | 9,846-9,959 GV (113 Gyears)' Age of White Fire - Superocean forms into the inverted shape (and Upside down) of Pangea in the Cretaceous period 'Quietsian Period | 9,960-10,000 GV (40 Gyears)' Age of Blue Fire - Water forms into the inverted shape (and Upside down) of present day earth’s land masses ='Sempiternaleon Eon | 3,000+'= 'Absquatulactic Era | ' 'Cynosuric Period |' 'Period | ' Departure from Goya 'Chronoacatalepsian Era | ' 'Imbroglionic Period' Return to Goya, understanding time 'Period | ' 'Period | ' 'Numinousic Era | ' 'Period | ' 'Eucatastrofic Period | ' Fear and awe of future